Alvar Hanso/Theories
Hanso and the Island * Alvar Hanso learned the existence of the Island through the ledger of the Black Rock, owned by his family. * Alvar Hanso learned the existence of the Island through the contacts he made at the U.S. Army during WWII, when he helped the resistance and NATO Actions * The man who appears in video on Hansoexposed.com is the 'real' Alvar Hanso, whereas the man who appears in the window is merely the actor who plays him in the show. This would explain his drastically different appearance, and is backed up by Rachel Blake's appearence at Comic-con this year. * Is a subject of the life extension project. If he really aided in munitions manufacturing during the Second World War, he would have to be at least 80 by now, and his photo shows no where near that amount of aging. (This could be "creative license", but the discrepancy is too large to be unintentional) ** A side-effect of the Life Extension is his "unusual blood". Name * The name "Hanso" is likely spelled "Hansø" in Danish. The literal translation of "hans ø" from Danish is "his island". ** Since Alvar is an norse name for elves and Hanso becomes His Island in both Danish and Swedish, you can without doubt say that his name means that he is a graceful human being (as elves are) and that he is in control of land, in this case an island. Elves Hisisland is his name if you translate it into English. * The scandinavian name Alvar is put together by two parts. The first, Alv-, meaning elf, and the second, -ar, meaning warrior. * In scandinavian, the name Alvar may also be a shortened form for Hallvard. Hall- means stone, and -vard means ward. The name Hallvard (and Alvar?) means something like "the stone ward" or "the stone guard". * Possibly named after Hans Ørsted, a Danish physicist and chemist whose discoveries inspired the development of electromagnetic theory and the ØRSTED satellite. * "Hansa" is Vedic Sanskrit for "swan." The repeated word "namaste" on the Hanso website is originally from Sanskrit. * The name "Hanso" and the fact he was a weapons manufacturer may be a reference to legendary Japanese sword smith Hattori Hanzo. * "Alvar" is an anagram of "Valar", the "Powers of the World" in J.R.R. Tolkien's mythology. * "Hanso" is a tribute to Han Solo of Star Wars. * As stated above: Hanso is likely spelled "Hansø" meaning "His Island". Another meaning in danish could be the name of a small island near Greenland "Hans Island". This Island is actually calle "Hansø" in Danish, wich is written "Hanso" if that silly letter "ø" is omitted. Wikipedia Hansø Recently Canada and Denmark have had some arguing about this island. Penny Widmore had some geologists stationed in some arctic area during the hatch implosion, and that could have been on Hansø. * The name "Alvar Hanso" alludes two ways to characters from the British TV detective series Department S: ** It's a near-anagram of "Ralph A. Voss", the reclusive magnate of Voss Industries from the episode "One of Our Aircraft Is Empty", on which both the character and Lost are partly based. ** It's similar to the names of the character known variously as Anthony Harvey and Andrew Heywood, on whom the character was also partly based, from another Department S episode, "The Duplicated Man", on which much of Lost, including shots in seasons 1 and 3, was based. * The Dane "Hanso" reflects Hamlet, the play on which much of the plot of Lost was based. * "Alvar Hanso" anagrams "ha salvar nos", a rough way of saying in Portugese, "There is who will save us." * It resembles that of Alfred Hitchcock, a reminder of Lost 's connection to Hitchcock's films, especially North By Northwest. de:Alvar Hanso/Theories es:Alvar Hanso/Theories fr:Alvar Hanso/Theories pt:Alvar Hanso/Theories